Paying The Piper
by The Pootamis
Summary: He really thought he was going to get away with it. Not on her watch. Not with the ultimate prize is at stake. Even if it should have belonged to them in the first place.


" Alright you little monsters. Let's begin."

Just as fast as the words escape her mouth instantly Android 18 has to throw her arms up to block a wave of tiny fists coming from her right. The runt that she always knew liked to jump the gun whenever they had one these little training sessions. Like father like son. Although this one constantly surprises her. Not just in his sheer strength. She was quite impressed with that. Especially at his age. To be able to turn super saiyan at such a young age with ease. She had to admit it impressed the hell out of her. And to learn that both of them can accomplish the feat. These two would be a force to be reckoned with in the future. But right now they are runts. Little blonde haired balls of monsters that still need to learn disciple. Still need to learn to think before throwing the first thing that comes to their head at their opponent and she would make them learn the hard way. Little brother of her boyfriend or extended family or not. They would need these lessons for the long run.

And as such in a swift fluid motion Android 18 glides away with Trunks following in hot pursuit screaming at the top of his lungs with his right hand reared back. One of the young saiyans. As for the other? She knew what he is planning. Knew it the moment she saw him disappear out of sight. Little Goten was trying to ambush her from behind. It is so cute how these two runts even think they have a chance to winning this little sparring contest. But she supposes they will just have to learn the hard way why she was considered to be one of the strongest fighters in the world.

Hearing the familiar sound of someone appearing behind her with a burst of speed instantly Android 18 twirls herself high up into the air over the unexpecting Goten that just watches her in awe before the inevitable happens. The sound of two heads meeting as Trunks doesn't stop nearly in time causing the two young saiyans to crack heads. An opening that made this way too easy even for her as she spins around before suddenly she unleashes a kick that lands directly into Goten's side causing him to go flying back into Trunks and send them both barreling towards the ground at high speed before a cloud of dust erupts from the sudden impact.

Letting out a groan snapping himself upright rubbing his forehead already feeling a large bump forming as he hears a whine coming from his side snapping his head to look over towards Goten finding him doing the exact same thing Trunks glares over towards his sparring partner.

" Ahhh Goten! What the heck is your head made of!?"

Smirking down towards the downed saiyans crossing her arms over her chest slowly Android 18 descends from the sky looking over towards them with a stern look.

" I've asked Gohan the same exact thing. Break time is over kiddies. Now on your feet!"

Hearing matching groans feeling her left eye starting to twitch taking a calming breath muttering a few words over and over again silently under her breath after a few seconds just as she sees the young saiyans rising rather slowly to their feet not paying her no mind feeling a spark of anger surging through her instantly Android 18 dashes forward towards them leaving a dirt cloud behind where she had just been standing.

Dashing forward to throw a left kick that lands clean against Trunk's chest sending the young saiyan flying backward before a backhanded elbow is quickly dished out towards Goten sending him flying in the opposite direction. But not for long when in a sudden move Android 18 extends her arms out with an energy ball forming in each of her hands before they are unleashed towards each of the young saiyans. Her young pupils that pleased her greatly when they merely stop their momentum and deflect the energy balls away causing them to explode in the distance high in the air before charging back towards her.

* * *

Hearing nothing but silent groans coming from behind her paying a glance over her shoulder as she finds her pupils dragging their feet across the dirt moaning and groaning with each step they take feeling quite pleased with herself for another job well done flicking a loose piece of her hair forward only to tuck it away behind her ear with her free hand throwing her blue vest back over her shoulder, turning her head back forward a pleased smirk comes across Android 18's face.

She said she wouldn't go easy on them. She said that she would do everything necessary to prepare them for any future fight they might find themselves in. And he agreed. He had agreed with every single thing she said. Even agreeing to not take it easy on his younger brother. How has she become so lucky to end up with him? That was rather easy. Two words. Dr Gero. Well if she was being honest it was more like four words. Dr Gero and Cell. Two beings that each had changed her destiny forever. One that had changed her life forever when he had kidnapped her off the streets along with her twin brother and was turned into an android. As for the other? Well some could say it was a bizarre love story. A story of a young boy slaying a beast rescuing the damsel in distress. But so help her if anyone calls her a damsel in distress. A hero that would be rewarded with the fair maiden's heart forever.

Such a cheesy story but that was her life and she couldn't be more happy. The only thing that is missing is her stupid idotic twin brother. A brother that she hasn't seen or heard from ever since the famous Cell Games. But when she did? She would have one hell of a story to tell. For now though she couldn't wait to get home. Get home and out of these dirty and wet clothes. Maybe lounge back in the tub for a few hours awaiting her boyfriend to return home from High School. Why he had insisted on going to school beats her. It wasn't as great as it cracks out to be. Though his overbearing mother constantly nagging him might be a good reason why. She was just thankful to The Ox King for helping to build another hut a small walking distance away from the banshee that she would soon enough have to call her mother in law.

" Hey Lazuli?"

Snapping out of her thoughts glancing over her shoulder at Goten finding him looking up at her with hopeful eyes as he wrings his hands nervously together Android 18 raises an eyebrow in question.

" Do you think you and Gohan can bring me to the arcade this weekend like you did last time? I'll even carry your shopping bags for you."

Ahh the arcade. It was so easy to corrupt this young saiyan. It still amazed her how constantly surprised each male member of the household are amazed and intrigued by the simplest of things whenever she had decided to take a little trip out of the mountains. And yet it made it all the better. All the better to see the excited looks across their faces bending them to her will to do whatever she wanted. To visit whatever store she wanted for countless hours.

" I think I can manage that. You are a good bag carrier after all."

" Uh huh! The best!"

Letting out a laugh slowing down her pace reaching out Android 18 gently ruffles Goten's hair causing him to let out a chuckle with a smile before just as she turns her head back forward suddenly she comes to a drastic halt when she feels his arms coming to wrap around her leg tightly as her hands automatically had risen upward prepared for an attack.

" Thank you Lazuli! You're the best big sister ever!"

Glancing down towards her side finding Goten's eyes looking up towards her happily letting out a chuckle lowering her hands down to her sides with a pat on the head feeling his arms unwrapping around her leg reaching down gently Android 18 guides him forward as her hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

" Well we're not quite there yet."

Unable to keep the frown from coming across his face slowly Goten shakes his head causing a confused look to come across Android 18's face.

" But you will be soon! Gohan even told me so!"

" Did he now?"

" Uh huh. He said that he needed to save up some money first. That was before that hussy Videl mentioned something about a martial arts tournament about to take place in the coming months with prize money as the reward. But he wasn't supposed to hear it."

Taking in everything that she is hearing that just makes her eyes get even wider by the second quickly masking her shock with a sweet smile Android 18 turns her full attention down towards Goten finding his eyes glued forward.

" And did your brother mention anything else?"

" Yeah! He said he is going to win the tournament and use the money to buy you a big diamond ring and that I should keep my big mouth shut."

Instantly just as the words escape his mouth Goten's eyes go as wide as saucers as his hands come up to cover his mouth before his fear filled eyes turn to look towards Android 18 finding her shell shocked and yet a pleased smile slowly threatening to break across her face.

* * *

_So this is the so called mansion that fraud decided to buy for himself, huh? Well i'm not impressed._

Satan City. A ridiculous name she thought for a city. Once called Orange City now changed to Satan City to honor the fraud for his so called supposed victory over Cell saving the planet. If only the citizens of the planet knew the truth. This man. This Hercule Satan didn't save them. No in fact he couldn't even harm a fly. No it had been her boyfriend Gohan that saved all of their worthless asses. And she would make sure this man would know it as well.

It had been a thoughtful gesture on her boyfriend's part. It really had been. To use the prize money from the tournament to buy her an engagement ring. But there is one little problem. The tournament is three months away and she be damned if she would wait that long. And so a plan had formulated in her head that has led her to take a small trip out here on this day while Gohan is busy at school.

A plan that would be beneficial for all parties involved. This fraud could continue to have the glory. Her boyfriend is too noble to accept any of it anyways. In exchange a little money would be needed to keep her silence on what really happened during the Cell Games. Who knows? With enough money she might just convince Gohan not even to compete in the tournament anyways. It would be all up to the fraud.

This fraud that she knows is watching her through the security camera high above her head at the front door. A door that she could easily kick down or evaporate with ease but would choose not too. She didn't want to cause a scene. Too many questions would be asked. She was already going to have to answer to plenty once she brought home a suitcase full of money anyways.

But her patience is running thin. She has already rung the doorbell two times and still hasn't gotten any sort of response. And when she rings the doorbell once again and waits patiently for a minute only to be met with silence with a look of anger coming across her facial features rearing back instantly Android 18 slams her right fist hard into the steel door in front of her causing the door to fly inward and go crashing into the far end wall with a loud bang.

Snapping away from the monitor with an eep quickly glancing around his surroundings looking for the first unlikely spot to hide racing across his training room to his rack of weights with a triumphant smile instantly Mr Satan pulls out a remote control from his pocket and presses down hard on a red button causing the doors to the training room to instantly close and lock. Doors that are followed by another set then another. His full proof escape room. There is no way she can break through that.

Truth be told he recognized her the very moment she had come onto the feed. She had been there. Had been one of the fighters in the Cell Games. She had been the one that the monster had spit up when that young boy hit the monster in the chest. If she was here then that meant only one thing. She was here looking for revenge. Looking for payback from him stealing all the glory. Didn't she know that he is considered an idol? A hero of the planet. A hero that everyone needs. And where in the hell has this kid been anyways. The kid nicknamed The Golden Fighter?

But his smile doesn't last for long. Not when he hears a loud bang. A loud bang followed by another then another causing him to peek over the rack and look towards the closed doors. Doors that suddenly shake causing him to jump upward before suddenly his eyes go as wide as saucers when the doors are smashed inward and fall down to the ground with tremendous thuds revealing the blonde haired beauty with a predatory look. This look that makes him squeal in surprise causing her eyes to instantly snap in his direction before just as he takes off away from the rack suddenly Mr Satan is staring up towards the ceiling when he feels himself being clotheslined.

Landing down on the training mats with a groan cracking open his eyes as he finds himself staring up towards a pair of blue eyes that just stare at him with this twinkle that just makes a cold chill run up and down his spine Mr Satan nervously gulps his throat.

" Hercule Satan? We need to talk."

* * *

Sighing in content feeling his arms pulling her back to rest comfortably against his chest tilting her head slightly to face him finding a smile across his face returning the smile pulling his head down gently Android 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own as a noticeable shine could be seen coming from her left index finger.

It is a wonder what a few keywords can do. With saying Golden Fighter and tournament could have happen. Apparently if used right you could be rewarded all the wishes in the world. A rather blank check with the promise to not have him compete. A small price to pay to ensure a lifetime of happiness. Money now was no longer an issue. Even if it had come from Mr Satan. Money that should have never belonged to him in the first place. But no matter is day would come. She may have promised Gohan wouldn't compete but she never mentioned anything about her not entering. A small little secret that just makes her smile as she turns her body around to straddle Gohan's lap as they are found just behind their hut sharing a bath. The almost newlyweds. She just had to wait two years,sixty two days,twenty one minutes,and seven seconds more for it to become a reality but hey! Who's counting anyways?

* * *

Ahh the big day has finally arrived. The day that he once again would prove to the world why he is the strongest fighter living among them. At least in their minds anyways. For him the truth was clear. Clear as day. He wasn't the strongest. No there are plenty of men and women around the world that are on an entirely different level than him. These unique and special beings. Luckily for him then that he wouldn't have to compete against any of them.

Did it come at a cost? Yep it sure did. Thankfully he has more money than he would ever need. Money that had become useful when she had come to negotiate. The little blonde haired devil. The woman that knew all the right things to say. Knew how much damage she could cause if word were to spread out that he wasn't the one that had defeated Cell. So much damage that would destroy him. Make him lose his sponsors. Make him a laughing stock around the world. Make countless fighters knock on his door challenging him to a fight. That is if the raging mobs didn't break his doors down first.

But he didn't need to worry about that now. No the deal had been done and no traces of the golden fighter are anywhere in sight. And yet he still has a job to do. He still has to entertain the crowd. A crowd that continues to roar and chant his name as he raises his fists up high looking around the masses completely ignoring the announcer that announces who his opponent for the opening contest of the tournament is.

That is until the bell goes off and he lowers his hand down to his sides as the crowd continues to chant his name and he turns to face his opponent with a confident smirk. A smirk that is wiped right off his face when he finds the blonde haired devil standing across from him with her very own smirk that sends a cold chill up and down his spine.

The last feeling he would have for several hours before waking up in a hospital bed when his world goes black when he feels a solid punch landing clean into his chest sending him soaring back like a rocket into the crowd.


End file.
